The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Patrice’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark in August, 2005, of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘Jaqueline’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,424, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 9511-BA-0237, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Patrice was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since August, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.